


The Lock

by NB_Cecil



Series: 30 Star Trek Ships [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Chastity Device, Comedy, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Ishka manipulates Zek by withholding sex, Mild Kink, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Lwaxana tries to help Ishka out.





	The Lock

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Ships #2:  
> Lwaxana Troi/Ishka - Lock

“I set it to two-three-three-three.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! It’s the year Rom was born.”

“Well, it’s not opening.” Lwaxana throws up her hands in exasperation. “Why are you wearing a chastity belt anyway?”

“To discourage Zek,” Ishka sighs, “He’s far too keen and I really need him to concentrate on pushing the Female Profit Rights legislation through.”

“I think we should call Constable Odo. I’m sure he has some bolt cutters in his office.”

“Alright,” The Ferengi concedes, fidgeting in her seat.

“Computer, contact Constable Odo.”

_Constable Odo is not on the Station._

“I need to _pee_!” Ishka wails.


End file.
